A new girl
by Jessangel249
Summary: Our pirates meet a girl at a port and discover she has eaten a Devil Fruit! Can they help her get back home?


**Yes, Yes. I have other stories to write but I have writer's block and school is getting in the way. Not to mention I broke my finger and my birthday is today, but ya! On with the story, Ne?**

**The Girl**

"NOOOOO MEEAATTTTTTT!!" was heard all over the island of Watersand.**(Sorry for strange name. Had to think of my own island)**

Everyone's heads that were there had to turn to the port, where our Straw Hat Pirates had come to get supplies. The port was not that large but had at least 10 stores, 5 hotels, 3 bars, and 4 different type of food shops. There were also the residents that lived in neighbourhoods just outside of the port and a couple parks to relax and hang out in.

Nami's face just happened to turn a colour close to tomato red from embarrassment, Robin, who had been inside a bookstore, walked out to see what her captain had been complaining about, Zoro had been at the bar and decided to stay there a little longer so to hide his face, Chopper was with Usopp, who went to a supply store for ammo, heard what Luffy had been complaining about and told Usopp that they should pretend to look for more supplies, so they wouldn't get in the way of someone's beating, Franky had stayed at the ship and went inside to work more, Brooke got snapped out of his thoughts about what colour Nami's panties might be, and Sanji was clenching and unclenching his fist as to not kick Luffy until they got back to the ship. Luffy was looking like an idiot from screaming and it looked like he was going to go inside the shop and destroy everything just to make sure there was no meat left. The shop keeper was stunned and looked quite afraid of Luffy at the moment and stepped back slowly.

Luffy was about to charge in, when Nami stepped in front of him, looked him in the eyes, which made Luffy stop because he saw some fire in her eyes which would most likely be released on him. Nami turned back to the shop keeper apologized for her captain's behaviour then turned back to Luffy, grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him back through the forest to where their ship was hiding.

After 1 minute of Luffy whining and Nami lecturing, she let him go so they could sit down and wait for the others. Sanji was the first to come back with a cart of groceries, then Robin with a couple books, Chopper and Usopp, Brooke and lastly Zoro who was surprisingly not drunk. Once Nami made sure everyone had what they needed, she led the group through the forest back to the Thousand Sunny.

"But Sanjiiii!! We need more meattt!"

"Luffy… we don't need anymore meat. We emptied the first 3 shops of it." Sanji took another drag of his cigarette. They had been walking for another 5 min. before Chopper stopped and started sniffing the air. Usopp noticed and stopped also and turned so he was facing Chopper.

"What is it Chopper?"

The others stopped when they heard this and they too turned to look at the reindeer.

"I smell some people and something else." He took another sniff in the air before his eyes widened and he asked, "Can you hear them?"

Nami replied with, "What are you tal-" BANG! BANG! BANG! Everyone tensed at the sound of gunshots.

"I saw her go over here sir!"

"Alright! Let's go men!"

Everyone hid behind their own set of trees while trying to see what was going on. They knew they heard guns. But problem was it sounded like they were getting closer. They almost jumped a couple feet in the air when a girl suddenly ran by them followed by bullets coming after her. The girl looked younger than Nami and only a couple inches shorter too. She had her black hair flying behind her as she ran by. She was wearing a black shirt that was sleeveless on one side while the other side ran all the way down her arm. She looked to be wearing a pair of pants that were gray. Her shoes were most likely sneakers that were black in colour also. She had dirt and a couple scratches around her visible skin parts and dirt on her clothes. Bullets were flying around her and sometimes cutting pieces of hair off.

Chopper was the first to notice that she was cradling her bare arm close to her body and saw some blood and figured it must be from a bullet. Luffy was ready to go and jump out to save this girl but Nami held him back. He turned to look at her and saw a look that said 'not our business, we should go.' He was about to follow, when he saw who had been chasing the girl. His temper flared because he knew who wore white and blue outfits. The others saw them too and stopped. Most of them wanted to jump on them and attack them but they had to get back to the ship and couldn't afford to get in trouble for that would give away their position. They knew they had to go but for some reason, they couldn't leave. They were standing maybe, only 5 feet from the people that wanted to capture them, and yet, they couldn't move.

Surprisingly, Chopper transformed into his arm point and rushed beside the girl. The girl looked surprised but it quickly vanished when she saw who it was beside her. Chopper though, didn't know why she wasn't sca-ZIP! He was quickly interrupted out of his thoughts when a bullet just barely grazed between the two. Chopper carefully scooped the girl up and jumped into the opposite side of trees.

When he came back out he saw the marines lying in a pile and his nakama standing waiting for him. He walked over to them with the girl still in his hands when she suddenly went limp when he reached the others. He looked down and felt himself starting to panic when he saw her eyes closed and in a pain filled grimace, her breathing pained and short and she was starting to shiver slightly. His doctor instincts kicked in almost immediately and he was off for the ship before the others could ask.

They watched Chopper run through the forest till they couldn't see him and blinked. They all looked at each other and were off in a sprint after him.


End file.
